


Diplomacy

by UltraMagnusTFP



Series: Fallen Wrecker [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Diplomacy, Gen, Negotiations, Seekers, Traditions, Transformer Sparklings, Vos City, mention of religion, superstition isn't logical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraMagnusTFP/pseuds/UltraMagnusTFP
Summary: *set a few vorns (years) before The Fall*After many cities, especially Praxus, have been destroyed, thanks to the mighty power of the Decepticon seekers, the Second in Command of the Autobots is sent to the city of Vos, to try and get the majority of seekers on the Autobot side.Ultra Magnus hoped not to fail them all.
Series: Fallen Wrecker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955566





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> Posted first on Wattpad as a entry for a contest that never went through. Modified in some points.

Oh, what was worse than diplomatic ties? Ultra Magnus didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he driving to one of the worst cities for a grounder to be in, Vos. Forsaken alliances. He was a general, not a diplomat. Or, well, he really just didn't like it. Bots said he was good at keeping a straight face even when bots said offensive things and the new Prime evidently agreed.  
The lieutenant transformed as he arrived to one of the gates of the neutral city. There were a lot of people going inside, and frowned. Some younglings were pointing at him in a shocked way, their winglets fluttering. Magnus knew to be famous for the battle of Polyhex, but hated the attention. He would have much preferred a normal day to meet the two leaders of Vos, but to ensure his safety Optimus sent him the Day of Rise. With all those people around, both grounders and seekers, his Elite Guard spies could follow him without being noticed. To be sure everything went fine. He sighed softly as he entered. Hoping this would work.

"Come lieutenant." the huge blue seeker said, leading the officer toward a large balcony. "this is an amazing sight. I am glad you managed to come today."

Ultra Magnus sighed internally as he didn't desire to watch, he came for work. But he didn't have much choice.  
'How many will fly today Dreadwing? " he asked quietly. Wanting to know how many would be the youngsters that could be new soldiers for his army or the for the Decepticons.  
" Two thousands. " the mech rumbled' but they are younglings, Ultra Magnus. Not soldiers. Remember that."  
As the lieutenant rumbled in agreement, not wanting to provoke his possible ally, he started watching younglings walk through the streets. Going toward the square in front of the balcony they stood on. Even from up there he could hear the excited squeaking, chirping, laughing. His spark clenched, and he desired to just shut away the sounds. Too many memories brought him those young voices.

_"sir, sir please they are the youngest!" a green mech exclaimed. Ultra Magnus looked down at him with a blank look. Why did he even have to reply to that mech? He didn't even know his name. He didn't have time to listen to some soldier who only probably had some kins among those scouts._   
_" they are soldiers." he said curtly "if they die, they will be honored as Autobot heroes. Like all of us when we will fall. Now go back to your unit Wrecker. The Elite Guard has no time for distractions."_   
_He left, going toward the younglings who were squeaking happily in excitement._   
_Ultra Magnus wanted to be optimistic. Maybe a couple of scouts would have survived._

_When, hours later, Ultra Magnus was counting the survived bots, there was no optimism, just numbers._   
_'Five hundred deaths. " a mech was saying, but he didn't even look at him" among them all the scouts we sent out. They were evidently expecting an attack because lots of spies were all hidden in the ruins of the cities closest to Polyhex. "_   
_Ultra Magnus frowned and the green Wrecker's face flashed in his processor. His words burning in his spark._

Ultra Magnus shook off those memories and silently scolded himself. He was not going to feel guilty for someone else's actions. He did what he had to and would continue to. They needed new bots. And if they were so young, it did not matter. He was obeying to orders, that was it. He returned watching all those wriggling winglets, his optics zooming to examine their young frames. He had seen many soldiers and was good at choosing them, and eyed a good number of seekerlings, their frame seeming strong and resilient. But he could also see a few who were thin, even sickly. One was held up by his companions, his wings low.  
"Why are sick seekerlings flying today?" he asked in confusion, and also worry. If one of them had a infective illness the healthy ones would be at risk. Were they crazy?

Skyquake's voice sounded from behind them, as the other ruler was going to the balcony:"It is a tradition, lieutenant. Every seeker, even the sickest, must fly at least one time during the Day of Rise. A legend said that a seeker who does not fly at least once before dying, he will return to life as a grounder and will go crazy for not being able to reach the sky. "  
Ultra Magnus snorted slightly and shook his helm.  
" Superstition. " he muttered softly" what if someone has an infective illness? Are you willing to risk everyone's life for a old legend? "  
The two didn't reply for a second, but when Dreadwing did his tone was colder.  
" Many rulers of Vos tried but it was useless, bots had their sparklings sneak in with others' help and protested saying they wanted their kids to suffer in another life. So the rulers gave up a long time ago and we are just doing what everyone else did as well. " he explained firmly and looked down at the sparklings. " and nothing has happened since we rose to the throne together. "

The lieutenant was disgusted. Just for a tradition they risked those little ones' lives? But he could not go too far. He would ruin any possibility of getting a ally. He could not afford it. He started focusing back on the bots below him as he started hearing a sort whirring sound that got always louder. The sparklings were transforming, their little bodies folding, their winglets fluttering slightly. Ultra Magnus zoomed more, and felt his spark warm as he saw their little bodies start rising in the sky. Some looked a bit uncertain, going up and down, and he heard Skyquake chuckle with maybe... Some warmth? The lieutenant had to admit seeing those little bodies wriggle and try to fly was cute. Chirps started sounding as some of the bravest seekerlings chased each other, just to be caught by some of the guards. Ultra Magnus had noticed them standing around in the square, ready to transform and take off to catch the kids who tried to get themselves hurt. As his look softened he decided he could actually have a pause before starting the true bargain, and just watch those seekerlings who tried to reach the stars.

Hours had passed since the flight had started and Ultra Magnus had to pass to true work. Sitting down at the table, he pushed out of his mind the image of those little ones being slaughtered by ruthless gladiators, of the energon oozing out of the small winglets. He knew this would have happened but didn't have much choice on the matter. And neither did the two sitting in front of him.

"Dreadwing, Skyquake, allying with us Is the best option for you. ' the lieutenant pressed, his servos folding together ' remaining neutral forever will only bring you all to destruction."  
The green mech grunted but his twin spoke up first:"We don't want to join this destruction lieutenant. We have seen the end of your allied cities, like Praxus."  
The light blue officer felt his spark fill with sadness , and pain. Praxus was one of their greatest failures, he knew after that their reputation had received a heavy blow. But he could do nothing about it.  
" I know that was a terrible tragedy, but remaining neutral isn't the solution. ' he said firmly " the Decepticons will destroy your city one day or the other.'  
The two exchanged a quick look and Ultra Magnus felt his spark go cold. Did they decide to join the Decepticons? That would be a disaster. All those younglings would turn in war machines. His blue optics dimmed sadly as he prepared himself to yet another failure.

The meeting went on for hours and was useless. Ultra Magnus felt so frustrated when he got out of that place. The twins had said they needed time to think about it. Why didn't they understand time was the very thing they didn't have? He looked around. Seekerlings were still flying above him with happy chirps, some of the braver ones even came close to him to give a playful wriggle of wings. They had really small alt forms, as seekers started flying before grounders got even their alt mode. Those younglings were barely a few vorns old. Ultra Magnus kept a straight face as he ignored the playful little ones trying to make him chase them. He only felt pity for them. They didn't know what would happen to them. Blissfully unaware of the war around them. He wished they could remain in their happy little world but knew it wasn't possible. The lieutenant looked around and saw that the older seekers watching over the younglings had the same dark look he had. They knew what was going on, even too well. Ultra Magnus was glad he didn't have sparklings, or friends of any kind. And neither wished to ever have them. This war was probably an agony for anyone who cared about another being. And if his lack of affection made him look like a monster he didn't care. It was the only way to keep sanity, and to focus on his job. As he continued walking, he made a promise to himself.  
He would win the war for them too.

It was dark when the Second in Command walked out of the city. He knew to be late, he knew he should have been back to base already. But he had stopped watching those little ones for longer than he had meant to initially. He mentally thanked Optimus for choosing that day to send him to Vos. He had considered that celebration pure superstition and foolishness, and still a part of himself didn't find any logic behind letting so many sparklings fly together risking to infect each other with some illness. But seeing sparklings again was something he didn't know he had needed until he was surrounded by them.  
Ultra Magnus stopped for a moment after walking for a few minutes , to look over his shoulder at the city behind him. Wanting to get a last look at the city. Maybe he could return another time and convince Dreadwing and Skyquake. Maybe Optimus Prime could go with him, and he was the best at convincing people to do what he said. Maybe there was still hope not to see those younglings transformed in death instruments in Megatron's grasp.

Then, suddenly, Ultra Magnus heard a loud roar . His spark went cold as he turned completely, rushing toward the city ignoring his soldiers, his bodyguards, calling out for him.  
-Primus no- he thought - Primus don't let it be... -  
As he ran in the city, ran to try and stop something inevitable, he watched many, many bots taking flight from the streets. Flying over their neutral frame kins. Opening fire, as they rose to the right height. Dropping bombs. And Ultra Magnus had to stop, reason blocking his roaring terror and fury. He could do nothing. He stopped on the top of a copper hill, watching this all. He hailed the Autobots, hailed even his Wreckers. The bots he hated but knew they would have come to save defenseless bots. But his comms, his comms were down. He heard only static.  
"A EMP field. ' a white and blue mech said grimly while appearing by his side." Sir we cannot go in there. We are outnumbered, we have no sky forces. We would die. You can't die sir. Let's retreat.'

But Ultra Magnus didn't respond to Mirage. His gaze fixed on the bots he could not save. His ringing audials even just imagining the screeches of those little sparks. He said nothing. He remained there until the end. Which was all too fast, when the traitors passed from bullets to bombs. And so buildings fell.  
The commander itched to go try and save someone. Save... Those younglings. But Mirage was right. He was one of the best Autobot commanders around. He could not go to certain death. He was just a helpless spectator.

It took barely a cycle.  
The once huge, shiny city he had been in so little ago. Buildings were destroyed, some still collapsing. Blue fire had started burning, fueled by the spilled energon of the seekers.  
"the sparklings..." Ultra Magnus whispered and his servos clenched. There was no way sparklings without a reinforced armor, and out in the open, could survive to those bombs. After a surge of grief, though, anger took over as he watched the seekers retreat. Toward himself, toward the lords who refused to listen to reason, clinging to a peace that was no more.  
-Fools, I told them this was going to happen . - he thought as he turned to face his guards. Who had been watching like him. He had already heard a distant rumble as the seekers were leaving, but now that he turned his gaze from the city, he saw other bots coming. He has known his lateness would not come unnoticed. It had been his last hope for any Autobots to come at the city's assistance. But no. They were late. They could only stop and look with him at the ruins of the last neutral city in front of them.

The declaration of war arrived two days later. Ultra Magnus just stared at Optimus, his spark twisting in pure disbelief, though he hid it under a calm mask.  
"Lord Dreadwing and Lord Skyquake survived to the bombing and declared war to the Autobots with the few surviving seekers." the Prime said quietly "they accuse us of setting up traitors in the city to have them destroy it if your negotiations failed. '  
Ultra Magnus felt his spark go cold. His blue optics dimmed as he looked away.  
"Megatron won another battle," he muttered softly "and they don't even realize it."  
After that, between the two there was only silence.  
Quietly grieving for other sparklings they were unable to protect.


End file.
